Orphan Love
by EmmiG
Summary: When Annabeth's family is murdered, she is shipped to the orphanage a town over and becomes a mute. But everything goes well with Percy until she discovers his last name, one she recognizes and fears. T for some cussing. Inspired by GirlonFire2012's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Orphan Love**

Okay so this idea came from GirlOnFire2012 who is an amazing writer. But I wanted my twist on things and a few changes… so taadaa!

Annabeth is a mute, like in her great story, but this a different. Trust me.

**Annabeth's Pov- **

"Dad are you sure you want to go?"

"Annabeth, if you want to go, I want to go. Besides, this is the 17th 100% in a row on your spelling test."

"Okay. Let's go." Me and dad were heading to Olive Garden to celebrate. The new Greek restaurant had not opened yet so we came here. I ordered my normal as Jennifer, our usual waitress brought us the food. I ate in silence with dad, but it was a healthy silence.

After half an hour, we were on our way to go home. Except we managed to hit all the lights on the way home, yay. And please note the sarcasm.

We made it home, before Helen I guess, because the house was silent. Dad unlocked the door and I ran upstairs for a much needed change of clothes. I was still in my school clothes, but as I pulled my shirt over my head I heard a bang. A loud bang…like a gun?

I ran downstairs and saw a nightmare await me in the kitchen. Matthew and Bobby were covered in blood, and most of it coming from their head. Helen was covered in even more blood, with two shots in her head. And as I slowly saw my father sprawled at the feet of _him._

He was wearing all black, with a mask, and he lunged at me. I was knocked to the ground and I screamed instantly, only for my mouth to be covered. He looked into my eyes and I looked away, not wanting to know who killed my family and I. But I fought as hard as I could when he pulled my jeans down. I kicked him hard where the sun didn't shine and ran to the front door, where we came in, and effectively blocks the kitchen from view. I unlocked the bottom fast and ran to the neighbor's home. I pounded on the door while my long shirt covered most of my legs. He didn't answer and before I could run to the next house, my killer had reached me. And then… well I can't remember what happened after that.

My shrink says I can't talk or remember the rest of the day because I have trauma and my mind blocked it out, like a black out. But the only thing I wanted to know about the rest of that day I will know in a few minutes. My child supporter, or councilor whatever person, was taking me to the hospital where I will find out if I was raped or not. I want to believe no, I truly do. But when the police told me my other neighbor came into the kitchen with the man over me and my pants pulled down…

I walk through the halls and up stairs with Courtney and she leads me into a room immediately. And as soon as I sit the doctor walked in with a large stack of papers.

"I have great news Annabeth, honey."

"What is it?" Courtney asks, actually looking like she cares.

"You were never raped. You are still a virgin." Tears of joy flood into my eyes as I realize I am still innocent. But I know what comes next. I am being shipped to the orphanage a town over, since they needed to know this for court purposes. They caught the man, my neighbor pulled the mask off and later identified him.

*At Orphanage*

"Annabeth, I know you are a strong girl. You will be fine, and maybe I will be able to visit you one day, you are one of the strongest people I have seen," whispers Courtney.

I nod to let her know I was paying attention. And she opens doors to my new life.

The orphanage is very large, 4 stories. However, few kids were here. 10 or 15. I am dropped off with my 5 bags and the head person- I'm not sure what I should call him- Chiron shows me to my room, on the 3rd floor. I set my bags on the ground and look around. It is a very clean and neat place, however, I will never be comfortable here. This isn't home. It's a prison.

"Dinner is in 2 hours honey." I nod at him, he must know I can't talk.

He leaves the room silently and I unpack slowly. But I leave two bags unpacked- the ones filled with memories of my family and such. I push them under the twin sized bed.

The hours passed and I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where enchiladas were being handed out. There were two kids that came to me immediately- both with black hair and dark clothes. They introduced themselves as Nico and Thalia. They showed me around to Jason, Piper, Silena, Charles, Clarisse, Matthew, Malcolm, Grover, Michael Yew, and the Stoll brothers. I winced at them being reminded of Matthew and Bobby.

They all said hi and I nodded at them. Thalia and Nico seemed to be okay with me not talking.

"Are you mute?" Malcolm asks while blushing.

I look down at my feet while I nod a little.

"Oh, that's…cool. Welcome."

I eat slowly and head back to my room afterwards. I am the first to live on the third floor and I am lonely, the only one on the floor. I step into the shower and the memories flood back to me, bring tears to streak across my face with red eyes. As I get out I still cry and lay down in pajamas with tears over my pillow.

I wake up to a knocking and glance at my clock _8:12_ at least I get to sleep in everyday, opposed to waking at 6:30 just because. I dressed and did my morning routine in a hurry. I headed downstairs to hear talk of a new boy. He is arriving tomorrow. At least I'm not the only new one here. I sit and pour myself cereal awaiting the new boy, maybe he will be quiet like me. Hopefully he doesn't tease me about not talking, like some of them do. Forget it, he can talk. And he will tease me too.

**This is probably a bad chapter, especially for a first chapter, but it is a history chapter as I call it. It is of relevance to the story but only for Annabeth's past. I would rather make it a small chapter then just telling you guys oh hey this is what happened. Okay, review! Gracias**

**~EmmiG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the mom Percy is referring to isn't Sally. I haven't made a name for her, but I couldn't bare to call Sally a bitch, she and Paul will come later in the story. But his dad is Smelly Gabe- not biologically, but he was lied to and told he was Percy's father by his mother, but he doesn't know that. Athena and Poseidon may come later in the story to… but as humans of course!**

**I don't own Percy or Annabeth, but I do love them!**

**Annabeth's Pov-**

He walked in the door drenched because of the rain in New York. It truly looked scary because his black hair dripped down his eyes and his green shirt looked dark, like his eyes. His bags weren't as soaked, they looked to be nylon. His assistant child councilor nudged him a little and he stepped through the door. He looked worst than I thought, every part of him was covered in rain and dripping. He dropped his bags and glared at his child assistant. Who returned it.

"Welcome Perseus, I am Chiron. Let me show you your room." Percy looked at him and his face softened significantly. Chiron smiled and let the assistant leave. He gave one last glare to Percy who flipped him off in return. Who knows what kind of boy he is, he seems like trouble. He trudded up the stairs and stayed up there the rest of the night and stayed there.

I ate dinner listening to the buzz about Perseus coming to the orphanage. In the middle of dinner I left, but I nodded at Thalia and Nico I was fine when they looked at me. I ran up the stairs and before I went inside my room I noticed the semi wet bag at the corner of the stairs. I picked it up and looked around. The room next to mine was blaring music and I knocked on the door gently. No answer. I knocked harder and he opened the door with a glare and red eyes. He was upset, I wanted to tell him everything was okay, but I couldn't.

"W-what do you want?" I held the bag to him.

"Thanks," he said looking at the ground as his voice softened.

I nodded when he looked up.

"Hey, what's the deal here? Who are they?"

I turned uncomfortable since I couldn't talk. But he didn't notice.

"Are they that bad?" I nodded no.

"Wait…can you…talk?" I looked down and nodded.

"Hey, I didn't mean to…" He rubbed his neck with his hands and leaned against the doorframe, dry now. And as I looked at him now, he looked…troubled. Not bad but a troubled nice boy, like Nico. His eyes were a startling green and I loved them instantly.

"Hey, do you want to come inside? You could tell me about those strangers downstairs. Or write about them." I nodded yes after a moment and walked inside the room. It looked just like mine- half unpacked and new. We shared this floor so I wasn't concerned with the curfew for bed. I sat on his bed next to him and he handed me a pen and a new notebook.

I started writing the rules down that Thalia had told me over dinner and about Chiron. I was about to write about the kids here when my hand cramped. He looked at me while I shook it out.

"Hand cramp?"

I nodded yes.

"It's okay, thanks for telling me about my new prison cell rules. I'll see the kids for myself tomorrow. Thanks."

I nodded and stood up, it was 11 pm now, according to his wall clock.

"Thanks. Sorry about the hand." I smiled at him and he made a small smile in return.

I left to my room and went to bed listening to Perseus' loud music and the sobs downstairs.

I woke to the knock at my door and walked into the shower and dressed with my normal routine. Today I wore black jeans with my purple shirt, compared to the hoodie from yesterday. But the more I thought about it, I grabbed my hoodie and put it on as I walked downstairs.

Percy sat at the edge observing the area and nodded at me when I saw him. I nodded back and sat next to Nico and Thalia, who had a few blue highlights in her black hair and were a green day shirt with black skinny jeans. Nico had regular jeans on but, with his aviator jacket and black shirt. I sat in-between them and Thalia talked with me and explained the back-stories on all the children. The Stoll's have a rich father, but he is in a coma, and has been, for 2 years. He can breathe on his own and is healthy but he hasn't woken in over a year apparently. Other kids are drug babies, they were dropped here as infants and toddlers but I am the first mute here, so Nico tells me. He has been here all his life, the longest with Clarisse, Selena, Charles, and the brothers. Thalia was a drug baby but the family member that took care of her recently moved, and left Thalia here. Her parents are still alive though, like most kids here, but the court sees the parents unfit to take care of the children. But still no one knows what happened to me or Perceus, and I appreciate them not asking about me right now.

But as I ate my cereal I pondered his past- was he a drug baby who was just found? I canceled that idea- he looked to clean for a drug baby, and he didn't flinch at everything like most of the drug babies here. Maybe his parents died or were killed… like mine. I shook my head to get it out of my mind because of the memories it brought, and the tears. I wiped my face while Thalia asked if I was okay. I nodded to her and Chiron came to the table.

"Good morning!"

"Morning," most people chorused.

"Well school is tomorrow, as you know. But with Annabeth and Perseus new I will need to see them after breakfast. I'll be in my office you two." He grumbled an okay while I nodded.

I finished quick and dropped my bowl in the sink, I get my chore list today too, yay. Again, note the sarcasm.

I started to walk to the office when I heard Perseus stand. _Should I wait for him?_ Why not? One more friend couldn't heard, besides he didn't seem to mind me yesterday. I stood in the corner until he walked towards me and I stepped out with him as he walked. He jumped when he noticed me.

"Do you always pop out of nowhere?" I nodded a no.

"Then why did you wait up for me?" I shrugged at him as a small smile forced on his lips.

"Well thanks. I'm Percy by the way, well at least that is what my dad calls me." I waved at him. But after I searched my pockets for my notebook and pen. I found my notebook, but no pen. Percy must have saw this and offered me a pen. I leant against the wall and wrote: I'm Annabeth. Hi.

"That's a pretty name Annabeth." I wrote down thanks to him.

"Your welcome. We go in here?" He pointed to Chiron's door. I nodded and he mumbled to himself as he opened the door. _What did he say?_ Oh, who cares Annabeth, focus on Chiron.

"Hey kids. You are going to start school tomorrow with us and they sent me your schedules in advance. Here." He handed the half sheet schedule with the school name printed on it with my classes. I have science, math, and history advanced.

"Now you both have the same schedule, because you both came at the same time. And that also means you have the same chore schedule. Have fun you two." With that he returned to his desk typing, though I could only imagine what.

"Well then," Percy muttered as we walked out of the room. I tucked my schedule in my pocket and went up stairs with Percy. Though I was so caught up with looking at the ground I followed him to his room.

"Annabeth?" I looked up and noticed I was in front of his door with him.

"Do you want to come inside? I mean you could, I don't care, but it's a mess." _Should I?_ Well what would be the harm? I nodded a yes.

"Okay," he said as he unlocked it.

I walked in and already, the walls were covered in posters and whatnot. The white bed sheet was replaced with a dark blue and a matching blanket, along with the pillow we are given covered with matching material. The desk in the room was covered with composition notebooks with sharpie coloring the white. And the floor had some empty bags in the corner of the room.

He immediately went to the desk and stacked the composition books in a line and looked for a place to put them, he settled on the bottom of the bed.

"Sorry about it, you can sit on the desk if you like, or the bed. The desk chair is coming tomorrow, I think." I made my way to the bed. But I wanted to ask about the chair so I brought out my notepad. And gestured for a pen.

"Oh, here use the same notebook from yesterday, I'll have biographies and rules at the tips of my fingers." I smiled and asked about the chair while he sat on the desk with his back against the wall. But he squinted to see what I wrote.

"The chair?" I nodded to him.

"Oh well my mom is sending it to me."

_Your mom? Then why are you here?_

"She is a rich bitch on the other side of the world. I lived with my dad a town over. She has some hook up with the court so I would get shipped here and not with her, she is a fashion designer. Making millions."

_Well what happened to your dad? If you don't mind me asking._

"He just went to jail recently." I wanted to know why, but he didn't offer details so I didn't ask. He would have told me if he didn't care.

"What happened to your family? You don't seem like a drug child."

I took a breathe before I wrote it. But I wrote it with my eyes shut so I didn't have to see the words. I wrote it down though- _they were murdered. _

"Oh. Sorry about, um, bringing it up."

_It's okay_, I wrote with a few tears rolling down my cheeks. When I went to show Percy what I wrote, he was standing in front on me on his knees. He looked sad too, though not like me and my crying non-sense. Here I was crying in front of this boy I barely knew, and he was comforting me and wiping the tears of my face.

_Sorry,_ I wrote on the paper.

"It's okay, when did it happen?"

_Two weeks ago._

"It is okay. Please don't cry. Do you want music on? I could turn it on. Or I have a Coke." He ran to the mini fridge I hadn't noticed and handed me a soda.

"Here, sugar always gets me hyped up and makes me forget what happened." I smiled sadly at the boy sitting next to me and took a sip from the can. When I drank it I realized I hadn't had soda since the day of the murder, the thought made me flinch.

"What?"

_Nothing. _

"Are you sure you're okay?"

_Yeah, I'm just a baby I guess._

"Baby? If I were you I would still be crying. Your tough." I smiled at him a little and took another drink. But I was surprised when he draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Besides, we're all a little sad and messed up on the inside right?"

_Right. _

"Well you can't take that soda outside of this room, just so you know. I would totally get busted. It was hard enough getting that mini fridge in here."

_How did you get it in here? _I asked, trying to keep my mind off of my dead family.

"Even though my mom is a bitch, it doesn't mean I don't get the money from her. She legally has to give me a few hundred, Child Support really is a bitch," he grinned at me.

_How old are you Percy?_

"I'm 13, why?"

_You curse a lot. And I'm the same age._

"My dad cussed a lot too. He didn't care when I did and I learned to just cuss because I never got in trouble for it. You never curse?"

_I never had a reason to._

"Until now."

_What would you know about it? Both your parents are alive. _I wrote, angry at him for assuming… right about me. I always want to cuss and kill the man who did all of this to me. And I have never been so mad at one person and wanted to do such bad things to them.

"They may be alive but that doesn't mean they act like it. My mom only sends money and a birthday present with her own signature forged by her assistant. And my dad has handed my ass to me more times then I can count. I'm think Brian may have set a record for most slaps in an hour."

_Who's Brian?_

"Hah, that's what your worried about? Brian was the councilor and service worker for me, he was the man I flipped off yesterday."

_I'm sorry. _

"Who cares. At least I have a friend here." He nudged me with his hip since his arm was still around my shoulder

_You're my first friend here, that actually talks to me besides dinner and breakfast._

"Well you're the first person _to _talk to me."

_Well then…hi, I guess._

"Hi Annabeth." He said it at a normal tone of voice, but he was close he said it in my ear and tickled me unconsciously, I shivered when he did.

"Are you cold?" He grabbed the blanket before I could answer.

_Thanks_, I wrote.

"Stop thanking me, friends do stuff like that right?"

_I guess, why?_

"Well, you're my first friend. I don't know exactly what I should do. You seem like you've had a lot more friends then me."

_I highly down you have never had a friend. _

"I haven't! I may seem like the best friend a chick could have, but not many realize how great I really am," he teased me. I shoved him a little.

"Naw, but really, you are my first friend, though I have had a few girlfriends. You would be surprised what you can get when you tell chicks what your mom's name is. No offense to them, but man do they get on their knees fast when-"

_Please stop. I don't care to hear about your pleasures with sleazy 'chicks.' _He laughed at my comment.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the memories," he nudged me.

_For your first friend, you seem to be awful trusting of me._

"Well I know you won't tell anyone." That struck me. He only wanted to be my friend so he could burden me with his secrets in good faith because I couldn't talk. I got up but he pulled me back down. I scribbled on the notebook- _let me go you ass! _

"You know I didn't mean it like that! So chill your ass and sit."

_Don't talk to me like that, I'm your only friend remember?_

"Well don't talk to me like that? Deal- we talk to each other like humans _and _do not take everything the other says touchy-like?"

_Fine. _

"Okay, now I would finish that Coke, it might spill with all the jumping you do."

I gave him a look.

"Honesty is the best policy," he said while grinning, the first I've seen.

I'm struck by how good Percy looks. He is actually a very handsome boy, dark hair and vibrant green eyes, with a personality I am still exploring. His hoodie says a school name, though not one I recognize, and his beaded necklace has a few clay beads. But I am brought back to the present with Percy slowly asking me about the children here.

I yawn and lay down on his bed on my stomach and he puts my soda on the desk and lays next to me, making me lay against the wall, sandwiched by Percy.

_Well, you know my story. Most the children here are drug babies who were dropped here as infants and toddlers. Thalia was a drug baby but the family member that took care of her recently moved, and left her here, but I am the first mute. Her parents are still alive though, like most kids here, but the court sees the parents unfit to take care of the children. The Stoll's, the two brothers, have a rich father, but he is in a coma, and has been, for 2 years. Nico, the boy with the jacket, has been here all his life, the longest with Clarisse, Selena, Charles, and the brothers. _

I only wrote a paragraph, but with it being 4pm already, I was tired, though I am not sure why. But Percy seemed to be to- he was laying on his arms with his head turned towards me, or rather my chest, where the notebook was. But as I looked down, I noticed my shirt was showing my cleavage because I took my hoodie off after I came in. It's on the ground now, where it fell. I blushed and pulled my shirt up. Percy noticed and blushed to, though in a drowsy state.

"Sorry," he said while yawning. I had to yawn too, just by seeing him yawn. One nap couldn't hurt right? I lay my head down facing Percy's and close my eyes slowly, drifting into a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's Pov~ **

My dad came after me again, crying with his eyes red, and tried to punch me. He just tripped me and I crawled away before he could grab my foot, and I stood up to run to the yard where I could jump the fence.

"Percy, come here," he said in a drunken stupor.

"Why should I?" I was shaking but what he said brought me back to the sick reality of why I'm here.

"I killed the family."

I woke up in a sheen of sweat and looking around to see if my dad was here, even though I knew he wouldn't be. I was terrified, just like I remember when he told me a few weeks ago. But when I looked around, I saw Annabeth next to me, it seemed to relax me, but only a little.

_What do I do with her?_ I can't just leave her here… What time is it? I look around for the damn clock I put up and read 8:00..crap! Dinner! _dammit_, I thought while shaking Annabeth awake. She looked at me wondering why I did that.

"We," I had to clear my voice from sleep, "We are late for dinner, it's eight right now."

She looks stunned and tried to stand up, but her feet get tangled in the blanket I put over us a few hours earlier. As I walked out the door a loud _thunk _made me turn to see Annabeth on the ground getting mad at the blanket. But as she tangled to get out of it, the more she got lost in it. I walked over to her and told her to stop moving. She did and I grabbed the blanket that was covering her legs and pulled it, as quick as I could. It moved and I threw it on the bed as she moved to get up. She brought out her notepad but I pulled her along, trying to get down stairs as fast as I could. Everyone knows- if your late for dinner you were late to get back after running out. Aka- you were up to no good.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs. I let go of her as I ran to an empty seat and she ran in right behind me to the boy known as Nico and the girl Thalia, as she told me. Just as we were catching our breath Chiron walked in and was going to take roll. I sighed in relief. And looked at Annabeth, she returned the relieved look and raised her hand as her name was called. Chiron walked out to his office after taking note everyone was here.

"So," Michael Yew started, "What were you two doing?" He said suggestively.

"We were screwing your mom. Mind your business." He wasn't satisfied with the answer so as I got up to get my food, he tried to trip me.

"Knock it off."

"What are you going to do about it?" I tried to count to ten in my head, like my shrink said, I couldn't afford to loose it. Annabeth may not want to be friends with me, she seemed hesitant, but I want at least one friend in this joint. Maybe I wouldn't get as angry.

"It's not of you business." I clenched my jaw and sat down.

I would like to know who's idea it was to put all these orphans and drug babies in one room with no supervision. It really doesn't seem smart.

"Well then what about you?" He said looking at Annabeth. But Thalia stood up for her.

"You heard him! Mind your own business Yew!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Then let me show you!" She stood up and went to Yew and punched him. It may not have bee hard, but it brought a smile to my face.

"Nice one," I said to her.

"Thank you, but I know you want to do it. Why didn't you?"

"I've learned parole is a horrible thing, from my father, and I don't need to go on it again. I'm Percy."

"Well looks like I'm sticking with you, tough guy. I'm Thalia. This is Nico."

"Hey Nico."

"Sup," he nodded as a greeting. By the way they acted and how they introduced each other or whatever, they seemed like a couple. They certainly _looked _like they could be together.

"Well that was a close call huh?" I said to Annabeth as she started eating. She nodded a 'yes' and continued, like I did.

After the dinner, I walked back up the stairs after looking at the children around me, who know how looney they were. But the tug on my hood made me turn and see Annabeth a step behind me.

"What?" She brought out her notepad and searched her pockets for a pen. I, once again, grabbed the pen I had out of my pocket.

_Can I walk up with you?_

"I don't care, why?"

_I think Thalia is out to get me, she wants to know what happened._

"Hah, their all nosy here, huh?"

_Well I guess._

"How long have you been here?" I asked while she moved beside me on the small stairs.

_I came here the night before you came._

"Really? Then how did you know so much?"

_Thalia and Nico told me about everyone._

"Nice."

_I know right?_

We were at the top of the stairs now, three stories seems like nothing when I'm talking to her.

"Well here we are, I guess I'll see at breakfast in the morning?"

She nodded and handed me the pen back.

"Goodnight," I said as I walked into my room. I instantly plugged my iPod in and Fun.'s We are Young started blaring. I always love the part about the empire state for some reason. But I got ready for bed and tried to focus on anything but the sobbing that seemed to come from downstairs, so I focused on the mute girl next room to me as I went to bed.

The morning knock came to me and I got out of my bed and saw the desk chair box sitting outside of my room as I walked out. I pushed the box inside and grabbed my backpack, in case we left early. I heard we leave right after breakfast.

I trudded down the stairs and looked only at my breakfast. The other kids slowly arrived in my peripheral vision but I paid them no attention. But as I got up to put my dish away I overheard Thalia talking to Nico.

"- like you too, but it won't work out. You know they would find out. Who knows what they would say." I smiled a little, I know they were into each other. But when I looked over to them, the seat next to Thalia was empty, where Annabeth sat. I looked around the table quickly, so I wouldn't be noticed, and saw no Annabeth. Great, now I have to go wake her up.

I went up the stairs and went to Annabeth's door and knocked on it, with no response from her. I pounded on the door and still there was no answer. I twisted the door knob to find it unlocked, well that was easy, I thought.

I opened the door and found Annabeth in her pajamas still sleeping. I sat my backpack down on her clean desk, everything about the room was bare. Did she bring nothing but essentials? I walked over to her and shook her, no response from her. _How does this girl wake up every morning? _

"Annabeth, wake up." Her face twisted and she started crying in her sleep. I wonder if she is the one I've heard sobbing at night.

"Come on Annabeth, stop crying." I nudged her arm again, but she was to caught up in the dream she was having.

"Great," I muttered to myself. I picked up the blanket and apparently she slept in short shorts and a long top, I grinned at her, but then remembered what I was doing. Damn cute girls and their good bodies.

I picked her up bridal style and then sat down, with her in my lap trying to shake her awake.

"Annabeth! Come on, I thought you were mute, not deaf!" She opened her eyes in panic and then moved to get of my lap and almost fell on her ass to the ground.

"Hah, come on, school is today. You have to get ready." She looked surprised but then looked round for her clothes. She grabbed them out of the dresser and ran into the bathroom. I heard the shower run and looked at the clock.

"Hey I hope you'll be done in the next 5 minutes because we are almost late again. Do you have your backpack ready?" No response, of course.

I looked around and saw a purple Jansport backpack with plenty of notebooks and pencils with a variety of pens inside. But as I looked around for a jacket or iPod I found nothing. I ran to my room and grabbed one of my other iPods with earphones and shoved it in the front of it and zipped the bag up. I also grabbed the hoodie she had in my room and handed it to her as she walked out of the bathroom ready. She had her hair down and brushed but it was still pretty wet. She grabbed the towel and dried it a little more before grabbing the bag out of my hand and hoodie. She was about to put it on over her v-neck but I stopped her.

"Put it on later, we have to get down there." She nodded and we ran down the stairs, just in time to be the last one's out the door fro the bus.

We were the first one's on and I made my way towards the back, and Annabeth followed me. When I sat down she looked from the seat across and the one next to me.

"I think you should sit next to me, who knows how many kids get on." She nodded hesitantly and put her back down at her feet next to me. She looked around nervously as we passed by unfamiliar streets. We both looked out the window as we saw a whole new city in New York, one that I never visited, surprisingly. But I'm not sure what the name of it was.

"Oh, I put an iPod in your bag, I didn't see one in your room." She looked through her backpack and found the iPod classic with earphones. But she took her notebook out with a pen and wrote- _why do I need this?_

"Trust me, it gets boring in school."

_Well I have been to school before, it isn't wise to ignore the teachers._

"No, but your friends are at your old school. Your stuck with me I guess. And I'm not as fantastic as I appear," I grinned at her.

_For a new friend, you sure are trusting._

"What do you mean?"

_Well most of my old friends I have known for years never let me borrow an iPod._

"Well looks like you have a good friend huh?" she nodded and wrote down in the small notebook again.

_Well thanks. _

"Yeah. Now will you tell me when we get there? I'm going to bed, it takes an awful lot to wake you up. I like the pajamas by the way." She blushed dark red and nodded. And I laid against the window and took a nap, I was always tired.

**There we go! Next chapter is going to be them going to school. Please tell me if you even like it, I am so used to writing them as older teens, it's kinda foreign for me to write about them at this age. However, you can help me if you click the blue button and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Percy- Rick Riordan and Annabeth do, and I'm glad.**

**Annabeth's Pov~**

I shook Percy awake once the bus stopped in front of the two story building known as New York Academy, original huh? It looked like a church that was huge, maybe they were renting it.

"Are we here?" He asked waking up. I gave him a 'what-do-you-think?' look and he shrugged a response.

We both piled out of the bus last, observing the kids we would go to school with for the next who knows years. But we walked next to each other in silence and as we approached the front office, entering. I could feel eyes on us and I tried to ignore it, because I couldn't blame them.-we came mid year and we are new meat. Percy opened the door for us and greeted the office attendant known as Mrs. Robles.

"Perseus and Annabeth, 8th grade."

"Hello Perseus, Annabeth," she nodded at me.

"Here are the books you two will need- two separate stacks. And as you know, you have the same schedule, and your homeroom will start in 5 minutes."

"Thank you," Percy responded. I smiled in response and walked out with Percy.

I pulled out my schedule to look for the room number we were in, Smith- room 211.

"Do you have a your schedule? I forgot mine at the house." I nodded and took out my pen to write on the back of the schedule.

_It isn't wise to be unprepared._

"Well not all of us are on top of things."

_Excuses…_

"Okay, Wise Girl, lead me to homeroom then."

_Fine, watch and learn._

"_Okay_, teach me." I smiled and walked up the stairs looking for 211. It was to my immediate right and Percy and I took our seats 3 minutes before the bell. Thalia was in my homeroom, along with Charles, and they sat next to me and Percy. But we all sat in silence and I watched everything around me, memorizing it.

Percy and I walked our way to classes through out the day and rarely talked. Even at lunch we sat next to each other but listened to Percy's iPods. After school we rode the bus back to the orphanage and repeated the cycle every day. But as the time went on Percy and I 'talked'- I went through a lot of notebooks talking to him.

Weeks passed and it was safe to say that Percy was my best friend and I his, we were always together. I was still friends with everyone else in the place I lived, but everyone knew we were closer friends, and they were okay with it. We were occasionally teased at school, but it was only by people who wanted some drama for the day.

Most nights we spent the night in each others rooms, not doing anything of course, but we kept each other company. And I like having someone beside me when I was so lonely. We were okay with each other, comfortable with everything, and supporting one another. Especially when bad memories came back- like the abuse Percy went through from his now prisoner father, or when I had nightmares about the murder leading up to the man and the blackout. But sometimes they were worst, like I was a mute and uneducated. Or Percy being the one to kill them, on some really bad nights. And when one of us was sick, the other stayed and took care of the other. We were each other's rock I suppose you could say, as utterly retarded as that sounds.

But as several months passed, I told Percy about my upcoming birthday, which was next week.

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier Annabeth?"

_I don't know. I' not sure why I just told you to be honest._

"Well I'm glad you did missy. What do you want? Mini fridge? Money?"

_I don't want anything. I just told you so you could know. When is your birthday?_

"August 18th. Besides, everyone needs a birthday present. You are going to get one."

_Please don't._

"Oh shut up and deal with it." I gave him a look.

"Okay, sorry, but you will be surprised." I punched his arm and he chuckled. He grabbed his pillow and turned the light off in his room, walking with me to my room. I opened the door and yawned as he walked in behind me, he spoke up.

"It's hot in here," he said softly. I'm not sure why he almost whispers every night. The music that is always playing in his room as a distraction is very loud.

_Well deal with it_, I write before I lay down in my bed.

We both climb into my bed, me first and after he turns the light off I notice he took his shirt off. I nudged him.

"What?"

I couldn't answer of course.

He sighed and turned the light on again.

"What do you want?" I gestured to my shirt and pointed to him.

"You want me to take _your_ shirt off? Well I can if you want… I didn't know I was that irresistible."

I shook my head no and blushed furiously. I put my arms out to my sides and shrugged- the I don't know shrug.

"You want to know why?" He guessed. And I nodded.

"I told you it was hot. Now let's go to bed." He turned off the light once again and I turned nervous.

His arm draped over my stomach, like normal, but this time his hand went under my shirt. Not trailing up, but just resting on my stomach, and it unhinged me. I'm not sure why though, but I turned around-facing Percy- and it caused his hand to move to my back.

"Dude, _what _is the matter with you? You are all stiff." I relaxed the best I could.

"Is it because I took my shirt off?" I nodded no furiously into his chest., it was surprisingly strong for our age.

"Hah, your bothered by it," he said, becoming wide awake opposed to his zombie state. I nodded no again, but I could sense him grinning.

"Does this bother you?" He moved his hand up my back, and I shivered. It got really cold in here for me, opposed to the hot temperature that caused Percy to take his shirt off.

I nodded to Percy to tell him to stop. He sighed and gave an 'okay' and he stopped. But the thing I was nervous about wasn't the fact that he was touching me and rubbing my back, he does that all the time, but it made me feel...dirty.

I can't explain why it made me feel like that, but it brought back memories that I didn't even remember. But I knew something like that happened to me in a bad way, but it was hidden in my memories- maybe it was part of a blackout. But the fact that it was on the tip of my tongue… it truly angered me. And I went to bed after Percy being angry at myself for not knowing the memory. It was rare that I didn't know something.

*Dream*

_I was reliving the murder of my family- the sheer terror, the pain, the shock. And all of it was caused by the one man- Gabe Jackson. I had learned the face and name of the man who did it through the court sessions, questionings, and news from Fox 10, and they all made me cry at the memories I was reliving right now. _

_Helen laid on the ground near Matthew and Bobby, who were covered in blood from the gunshots to their foreheads. I flinched and turned around to get the image out of my mind, covering my ears for some unknown reason, and wanting to get out of the house before the man found me. But he grabbed me and I tried to fight him the best I could, but I was so weak, the adrenaline in my small body was nothing compared to the sick- demented buzz this man had from killing my family. I kicked him between the legs and darted with my heart racing in my chest, to the neighbors house. The knocks meant nothing- he was gone and the man grabbed me again- but as I remember shutting my eyes in reality the neighborhood around distorted to the courtroom where I first saw the killer. Gabe Jackson had the orange dirty outfit of a prisoner with cuffs on his hands and as the judge called me, I glanced at him. But when I did, his black eyes lighten to the sweet green I love, his buzz cut morphed into shaggy, uneven raven locks, but that was only the beginning of this horrible dream. _

_The orange suit that was tight with his heaviness shrunk into a medium frame of a older teenager, and years were taken off of it so the body appeared as a sixteen or seventeen year old. And his horrible face twisted from the nightmare smile into a sinister smirk, which outlined the dimples of my best friend. My nightmare was Percy, just like it was at least three times a week. The same thing, the same scares, the same smirk reminding me I didn't know my best friend. He likes blue. His name is Percy. And I don't know his last name, or who his dad is, or his mom. Where did the fridge come from? _

_My panic crept up on me and I felt the tears streaming down my face. _

"Annabeth? I'm here, please stop crying." I looked up to see a stressed Percy holding me up in the twin sized bed.

"What dream was it?" I felt bad again, just like I do every time that dream haunts me. He knows about the three nightmares that seem to plague me and reoccur often. But I grabbed the notepad and scribbled '_you_' on it and looked down, tears in my eyes. He starts apologizing even though he has done nothing and rubs my back. I hug him and wish I could whisper 'it's okay,' but I can't, and it angers me that I can't talk- it's the one thing I can't do.

"Annabeth, I really am sorry. But I think we should just go back to bed. We could go to my room if you want." I looked around my room, debating. But I nodded no, I knew I was already looking weak, but I didn't want to be pathetic.

"Okay, come on." He laid down with his left arm out. But when I tried to avoid it when I laid down, I was half off the bed.

"Annabeth, limbs make good pillows."

Oh, I could lay on his arm. I blushed and laid on his arm, which was strong and warm. But I moved closer to his body because I was cold, but I will admit I wanted him to hug me too. And when he did I snuggled closer to him and hugged him back, but I was stunned when he kissed the top of my head, I couldn't explain the feeling that went through me. My father used to do the same thing when I was in kindergarten, but when Percy, my best friend, did it…It felt so intimate, even though I'm sure it was for reassurance, but it made me want to kiss him, and I have never wanted to do that to anyone. So turned my body to face Percy and I noticed we were about the same height now and when I did my lips were extremely close to his. His eyes flew open, sensing this and looked at me, just as I did to him. But he started blushing, just like I did and leant forward. My breathing hitched more than it already had, which I thought wasn't possible. He leant forward and kissed my cheeks, left and then right. And I blushed deeper, but I returned the favor by looking up at him and kissing his right cheek and seeing him blush crimson, like the color on my cheeks. But I hugged him closer and closed my eyes and went to bed, again. And this time I slept good, with no dreams. Even though I would have preferred to have one good dream, as long as it's not that nightmare, I was happy.

And happy was how I felt when I woke up. But when Percy got up with me we smiled at each other. I was happy we were on the same page and I almost died of happiness when he kissed my cheek again before quickly walking to his room. But when I realized I was acting like a love-ridden teenager, I toned my mood down a bit.

**Okay, we all know that we wanted them to kiss, and for Annabeth to be giddier than shit in the morning, but it just wasn't her. I know she doesn't act very Annabeth-y right now, but that is because of the trauma and she is slowly going to develop the Annabeth-ness that makes her such a great character! This is the same for Percy, with his cussing and what-not. ****J And I really tried to correct this chapter on grammar, so please tell me what I have wrong. I did my best for being tired at 2 in the morning. Thanks, and as always review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's Pov~**

At lunch I sat with Percy as we ate our lunch in silence, like normal. I had his iPod in my ear and he had his other Classic in his hand also. But I know his touch is in his hoodie pocket. And my notepad and pen is in my hoodie pocket as well. Today I had my shorter shorts on with a orange t-shirt on, with my black hoodie on- I put in every lunch because it is so cold in the cafeteria. Every time we enter Percy always swears, 'Would it kill them to turn the fucking temp up?' Every day, every time we enter, and I always nudge him on the cussing.

I took my hair out of its ponytail to warm me up from the 60 degree temperature. And I took the pen and notepad out of my pocket and wrote '_Hey, can I ask you something?' _I slid it across the table to Percy.

"Yeah, sure," he said sliding it back to me.

_What is your mom's name?_

"Her name is Cordelia Bennet."

_What does she do that requires her to be thousands of miles overseas?_

"She works as a fashion designer, you know. She works for Coco Channel as one of the head designers and creators. She helped make Channel no.5, you know." We got a few looks from girls around us, but I ignored them and kept with my questions.

_Doesn't she legally have to take you with her then?_

"She has a lot of money. Money means connections, like ones that can pay of the court so she doesn't have to put up with me. Don't you know what could happen to her career if her long lost one night stand caused son was found?" He said it so dramatic and I wanted to chuckle, so I smiled.

_Well that isn't nice now is it?_

"Well it's great when the check comes. I'm lucky she acknowledges me as her son, she has some decency, I guess. I get 500 hundred each month, but now most of it goes to that prison we seem to live in for expenses and donations."

_So that's how you got the mini fridge in your room?_

"Damn straight! But you have no idea how hard it was to sneak it, Chiron doesn't know about it," he laughed.

_What? That is impossible!_

"No, I have ways, I tell you. I may have less connections than my mom, but I have some nonetheless. And I have an illegal candy stash, feel free to did in sometime, it's taped under the desk." He grinned, and I smiled wide.

_Well who's your d_- but the bell rang and stopped my question. I got up and took my hoodie off while Percy took our trays to the trash and I noticed the looks we got as I went to join him. It was a pretty big school so I was surprised when a quarter of the room was looking at us even though few people sit around us.

I walked towards him and felt self conscious of the looks and stares of girls. But the girls were more focused on Percy, which made me a little mad. And I heard him talking to one of them as I stepped next to him.

"-really help you, I noticed you aren't on honor roll. Tutoring is beneficial." And when she noticed me she continued, "Hello Annabeth, great job with the test in bio." I noticed it was Drew from my science with Percy. She wasn't my friend, and I thought she was decent until now. She was the first one to look when she heard Percy talk of his mom.

"Drew, I need to get to class, but thanks," he turned to me then. "You ready?" I nodded, eager to get away from the looks and stares. I started walking and he followed, but plagued by girls who wanted a hook up for Channel clothes and other 'essentials.'

I ran into the classroom and sat in the back as normal. Percy sat next to me and quickly said to me- "Can we agree to never bring up the mother at school?" I nodded, relieved, and got ready for history class.

On the bus we had it way worst, especially Percy because he had to speak for me, and I was thankful for it. But when we sat at our normal place, suddenly everyone 'popular' migrated towards us.

"I swear, if anyone makes one more move towards me or Annabeth I will get my foot and shove it up your asses! Lay off!" They looked down and slowly moved back down to their normal place.

_Percy, couldn't you have said it a little nicer?_

"Oh please, they deserved it. Why are you even backing them up?"

_I'm not, but it was a little harsh._

"Who cares."

_Percy stop being so angry, calm down a little._

"Calm down! You aren't the one being plagued by all them."

_I was standing next to you the whole time, and you also weren't plagued in the girls bathroom._

"Well sorry, but my throat hurts from telling them to fuck off the whole day."

_Well at least your throat can hurt from talking, you should be thankful. And cussing, by the way._

"Annabeth, my least concern is my language. And besides, why are you saying that? Are you going to say I should be thankful for what I have because others have less toys than me? Because some people have a way better voice than me. It's the hand we were dealt."

_You know I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying. You seem to be taking it all without appreciation because of one bad day at school._

"No offense, but my mom could care less about me, and these kids want to take advantage of it."

_That's pretty hypocritical since you took advantage of it at your last school._

"Oh whatever."

_Well… just saying._

"Well don't."

_Calm down Percy!_

He sighed, "leave me alone for a bit, I don't feel like being nagged."

_I'm not nagging you._

"Yes you are."

_Fine then, I'll stop for a bit. _If I could talk, I would have said it with venom, and I think Percy knew that by the glare I gave him. But he returned it and I decided to leave him alone. So I moved to the seat across from Percy that was deserted by the popular kids. But the WTF look he gave me only fueled my anger. What was he thinking? He was going to be rude to me like that and for me to just take it? I don't care if he's my best friend, he deserved it, I thought as I turned to look out the window listening to the iPod.

I listened to the iPod all the bus ride and didn't even glance at Percy. At dinner Thalia and Nico talked with me like normal, and Green Day was having a new album coming this month, followed by two more-one a month. **(AN-this is true! Uno is coming out Sept. followed by Dous- sp?- and Tre! Yay!) **Nico was just as excited and I looked at Percy before I went to my room, he still looked mad. I sighed and walked upstairs.

My wrist was grabbed when I opened the door to my room and I was pulled back. I looked and saw Percy, a little chilled from how he looked a minute ago.

"Can we talk?" I nodded and waited for him to go on.

"What about in your room?" I walked into the room with him behind me and he shut the door. I sat on the bed waiting for his speech.

"Okay, I'm sorry about earlier, okay? The stupid kids got me all rattled and crap so it screwed with me."

_Well that is sure a good excuse huh?_ He had only apologized for being mad, I don't blame him, they were annoying. But that doesn't mean you yell at your friend trying to help you.

"Excuse? Your unbelievable. I'm here apologizing and you say it's an excuse?"

_No, I don't care that you were mad. But it's an excuse for being so rude when I was trying to help you._

"Well, sorry for that too," he said in a rushed manor.

_You really don't seem like you mean it. You could apologize another day when you mean it if you want, I wouldn't care if it's best for you._

"Gods, I mean it right now!" I flinched when he yelled.

_Why are you so mad? I wasn't trying to be rude._

"Because I am okay?"

_Do you want to tell me?_

"Annabeth, if I wanted to I would have." That stung and I was at my last straw with his attitude.

_Well sorry, I didn't know. Gods…_

"Don't gods me!"

_Well why can't I? You do have a bad attitude right now._

"Well… I don't know. Just please talk about something else."

_Well did you know the Hoover Dam was built in the 1930s and was one of the largest projects in the US?_

He sighed. "You tell me about the Hoover Dam right now?"

_Well I read it in my new book from the library. I'm almost done with it._

"Well yay. Anything else to talk about?"

_Um, Green Day has 3 new albums coming out?_

"Oh, forget it. What do you want for your birthday?"

_For you to be nicer to me right now. You know I don't want anything. _

"Annabeth… I told you I'm sorry, can you just accept it already?"

_I will when you stop being rude to me. I'm not the person to take your anger out on. Besides, I'm trying to help you and you act like I'm the one being rude. _

"Gods! Lay off!"

_Get out of my room. _

"Are you kidding?"

_Does it seem like it? Come back when your done pms'n, I have homework to finish. _I got up, a little ticked off, and brought my few problems of Algebra I had and started working on my bed like Percy wasn't staring at me next to me. But at the corner of my homework I wrote- _I take it your calm?_ I wanted to know if he was willing to listen. He looked at me and looked shocked.

"Screw you," he whispered and left. I was shocked. He was being rude to me when I was trying to calm him down and comfort him. I boiled with rage. And I yelled "Screw you!" but when I did I barely let you a little noise, like a whimper. And tears filled my eyes, it was one of the few times I realized I wasn't going to talk again. If I were to ever get tangled in the world of love, I could never tell them I loved him, only write it.

Percy didn't come to sleep with me in my room and I had the worst nightmare yet. This time he was the one killing my family, and the events from earlier replayed. With Percy there to laugh at my little noise when I tried to say 'Screw you!' The music was extra loud and mid-night I could barely think about the dream, which I was thankful for. But I also could hear it clearly from my bed, like it was playing loud in my room. Percy is going to burst his eardrums, I thought as I got up. I grabbed my blanket and walked into Percy's room. I had to cover my ears and drop the blanket as I opened the normally locked door.

I ran to the desk and unhooked the speakers and turned them off, along with the music still on the iPod. But when the room was quiet, and I heard Percy mumbling.

"-nabeth…" I blushed when I realized he was dreaming of me. But I'm sure his dreams are better than mine, I thought as I went to grab my blanket because it was so cold in his room. I looked at him and saw him sleeping peacefully with his blanket at his feet and drool covering his pillow. This was the first time I saw him drool. So I sighed and grabbed the blanket from his feet to cover him up and when I did he stirred. I stood still and he slowly drifted back to sleep, but my fatal move was when I was done with the blanket and went to go back to my room.

Percy grabbed my hand as I took it of the blanket that was now keeping him warm.

"Annabeth?" I looked at him and I was confused- was he dreaming or did he realize I was really here? But he flinched and tightened his grip on my wrist, and his eyes flew open. Did he have a nightmare?

"Wha- Annabeth is that you?" He squinted to see me in his zombie state and saw me nod.

"What are you doing here? It's," he glanced at the clock, "3 in the morning."

I grabbed the notebook off his desk and wrote down on a random page.

_Your music was keeping me awake. _

"But you were asleep when I checked on you." He checked on me?

_I woke up later._

"Did you have a nightmare again?"

_Yes._

"Oh come on Annabeth, lay down. You need to go back to bed," he said while moving over in his bed.

_Okay. _

"Come on." I laid down and we put the two blankets on top of each other and shared the warm blanket as he held me close trying to comfort me from the nightmare. But I did tear up a little because he thought it was a normal one, were he was at the court. And he didn't know he was the one who killed my family.

**Okay, I'm thinking she will have her birthday within the next two chapters! You okay with that? Then, even though I already dropped a major hint, she will know who Percy's dad is- and why he is in prison/jail. ****J Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's Pov~**

"Hello? Aphrodite?"

"Hello Percy, what can I do for you? Your mom is in a meeting right now."

"I figured, can I place an order?"

"For what?"

"Um, skirt, size 6 woman boots to match, long sleeve classic blouse- the one just released- and the chain necklace with the pearl and C's on it?"

"Oh, yeah, what size?"

"Um, small or extra small, she's 14." Well turning 14, I thought.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Hah, no Aphrodite, she's my best friend."

"Well I want to be your best friend now," she laughed.

"Yeah, so does everyone. Hey can I have a bottle of Channel No.5 too? I know someone who would love it."

"Well aren't you the ladies man?"

"Hah, this girl here is obsessed with Channel, she lost most of her stuff when she had to move here."

"Awe, well I'll get that. And is your best friend of normal size for her age or is she ever so slightly thinner?"

"Um, slightly thinner, but not like a stick. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Oh yes, I can measure my niece, I'm sure she is the same size so the skirt will fit nice."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Aphrodite, tell Mom I said hi, please."

"Sure thing, I'll send it out tomorrow."

"And will it be here in the next two days?"

"Oh yes, it will be delivered immediately."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem Percy, I have to go. The meeting is letting out."

"Okay, bye."

I put the phone down and went to Charles' room and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He said opening the door.

"Hey, are you going out with Selena?"

"Um, kinda. Why?"

"Well can I come inside to tell you? I don't want her to overhear."

"Um, sure." I walked inside and saw a mini garage set up in the room with die-cast models everywhere.

"Well, my mom works in the fashion world and I just ordered my birthday present for Annabeth and I ordered something I know Selena would love. It's this perfume, Channel No. 5, and I was thinking you could give it to her."

"Are you shitting me?"

"No. real shit," I said smiling at his shocked expression.

"Gods, I would love too. She would really love it."

"Okay, I'll give it to you when it comes in. But you have to come to my room when it does."

"Deal, thanks man."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Okay, you want to build a car?"

"Oh, no, I can't. Annabeth is probably waiting for me, and she can only look for me so…"

"Naw man, I got it. Thanks."

"Yeah, bye." He nodded and I went to find Annabeth before dinner.

I found her in her room finishing the science homework I did on the bus because I knew I needed time to call Mom's assistant.

_Hey, where were you?_

"I was talking with Charles. He is nice."

_Yeah, he really is. What is for dinner tonight? _

"I think pizza, cheese to be exact."

_Yum._

"Hah yeah. Will you promise me something?"

_Yeah. What?_

"When you get your birthday present, will you take it to school that day? You totally can without being in trouble."

_Um, yeah, I will._

"Good," I grinned.

And I was jumping up and down when the package came. Even though it was delivered right in front of Chiron's office he didn't notice and I was so close to sneaking up stairs when Piper and Jason came to me.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"It's Annabeth's birthday present," I whispered.

"Is that Channel?" Piper said loudly.

"Shh! And yes, I have connections."

"Oh I knew you two would go out! You are the ideal couple."

"Well thanks, but we aren't together."

"Oh, well you should ask her out man."

"Maybe I will Jason, but right now I need her to not know about this so I have to go."

"Yeah, bye Perce." I nodded and ran upstairs and shoved the large box with Annabeth's gifts under my bed and put the small box with perfume on my desk. Sure enough Charles was there in minutes.

"Hey man is it here?"

"Yeah, right here. But can you give it to her after Annabeth's birthday? Just because?"

"Yeah man, no problem. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing man, it's on me."

"No, I have to give you something."

"I'll think of something later okay?"

"Okay." AS he was about to turn around Annabeth walked in the door in her pajamas carrying her blanket and writing on a notepad as she shut the door with a sway of her hip. But when she looked up she froze, like I did. Charles looked from both of us and laughed.

"You sleep in each others rooms don't you?" Annabeth looked down, blushing. My face was hot too, I could feel how red my ears were.

"It's just something we do. Keep it on the down low okay?"

"Sure," he said still laughing. "Goodnight you two!"

Annabeth blushed more and walked to my bed and laid down.

"Well that was fun huh?" Annabeth blushed deeper and put her head into the pillow and I laughed.

"Well he is just jealous." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well he can't hug you in the middle of the night or get to see you in you oh-so-sexy pajamas." I grinned at her blush and she punched my shoulder.

"It's true!" She held the blush and looked at me from beneath her lashes, then she quickly kissed my cheek and turned the light off.

"And he can't kiss your cheek like I can." She hugged me and punched my shoulder, telling me to shut up. But I was having so much fun!

We laid down, and she laid on my arm, like normal. And I went to bed listening to the sound of her breathing.

We came home from another pointless day at school and I rushed to my room to get her present in it's bag and presentable. I wasn't worried about the shirt and stuff being wrinkled, because hey! this is high fashion stuff. I decided to leave one of the two boxes I had in my possession unwrapped or anything because I knew they were the shoes.

But I cut open the other box carefully and was pleased at what I got for her. The shirt was silky and long sleeved, the skirt looked similar to a pencil, but was not as fancy as normal, the necklace brought the black skirt and crème top together with pearls that looked very real and had two diamond Channel logos on them so people would know what she was wearing. I smiled and put them in the bag they came with, but as I did I was surprised to see a black knitted coat under it with a note on top.

_Percy,_

_You forgot the matching coat! She will look fabulous, and tell her happy birthday for me too._

_Love, Aphrodite. _

I smiled and put all the clothes in the bag, then placed it in the closet, with the shoe box and empty box I would throw away later. And Annabeth walked in as I shut the door.

"Hey, how have you been doing?" She nodded and set her algebra book on my desk and started working. But now my palms were sweating and I was wondering if she would even like the gift. But I was glad I asked her to promise about taking it to school to wear.

But I grabbed my homework to and started, but as I grabbed a pencil, I saw she was almost done with it. But I have no idea how, she had dyslexia just like me- I had found out a few weeks ago. As normal, I skipped the problems I couldn't figure out and asked Annabeth about them. As normal, she explained to me by showing me examples in the book and showing me, sometimes writing what to do, she was so much smarter then me. And if I made the end of the year with a C+ I would tell her 'she is a genius'.*

"Hey Annabeth?"

_Yeah?_

"What if I give you a present you don't like?"

_Percy, I will love any present you give me._

"Okay.."

_Why?_

"I was just wondering. I mean I really thought about your present, and is really going to make you happy- I hope. But maybe I overdid it." I was worried about that too- I am giving her an entire outfit worth well over 2 thousand dollars.

_Well I promise I will love it. And did you say it was something I could wear?_

"Yeah."

_Well I promise to wear it tomorrow to school._

"Um, Annabeth, you don't have to wear the whole thing if you don't want, I wouldn't be offended."

_Nonsense, I will._

"You'll regret it…"

_No I won't. Now, um, who's bed is it tonight? _She wrote, turning pink.

"Well it's up to you. Why not my room, we are already here?"

_Oh, okay. But let me go put this in my room. _She already had her pajamas on, which consisted of a long blue Transformers shirt and some black cotton shorts.

"I can get it. I could get the iPod to charge too."

_No, I got it. It's my book._

"Naw, just lay down, I need fresh air anyway."

_Percy, just let me do it._

"No, I can, I insist."

_No_, she wrote and grabbed the book.

"I'll get it," I said, pulling. She gave me an icy glare that shook me a little, but I didn't release the book.

"Give it to me!"

She gave me another glare and tugged on the book, and she was good, I fell forward a little and she advanced towards the door.

"Annabeth, let go and give it to me!"

She only tugged in response. And she was _strong_. And I pitched forward as she tugged. All of it went down hill from there.

I fell forward and accidentally knocked her down, and the book flew across the room and hit my bed, making a ding noise as it hit the metal. Then I realized I was on top of her and I lifted myself up a little, on my arms, to prevent me from squishing her. She blushed like crazy and tried to shove me off by pushing on my chest. Then Thalia walked in, opening the door and hitting Annabeth's head.

"What is going on here?" She smirked as I was still trying to get up, but it didn't look any better. Annabeth was still on the ground, I was straddling her, and Nico walked in the door.

"Dammit," I said. "Totally not what it looks like, we were fighting over the book and Annabeth won."

"Yeah, that isn't how it looks," sniggered Thalia.

"You think I don't know that?" I whisper yelled standing up.

"Well it sounded like you were getting kinky and it looked like you were getting it on," said Nico. I smacked him.

"Like we meant for that to happen," I said trying to help a dizzy, and blushing Annabeth.

"Well I guess we better get going, you two are busy."

"And I think you two are going to get busy, nice one Nico." I laughed as they went red.

"Well… I'm leaving goodnight."

"Goodnight you two," I said in a sickly sweet tone. Thalia looked like she was going to punch me and I stepped back.

"Goodnight."

I laid down with Annabeth and put my arm around her like normal. I was almost asleep, because some nights I had insomnia, when Annabeth turned to face my chest in her sleep. She grabbed my shirt and formed a fist on it, was she having a bad dream? But then she pulled herself on top of me, though I'm not sure how she didn't wake up. And she staid there while I tried to keep my breathing even, my heart was racing.

But then I couldn't control my breathing at what she did next.

***Remember this? I reread the Sea of Monsters yesterday and after they left on Rainbow and them, as Annabeth was asleep, he said this..**

**And I am trying to add little things from the original series into this, little things- but not god related. Such as Hermes inventing the internet. But I will add the little star and tell you where it's from, I think it will be fun! And I have them saying gods just because, and I can't say that mortals don't say it because I use it as much as Demeter says cereal! Hah, nerd joke…. Yeah my friends get real sick of those jokes. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's Pov~**

She made a soft noise, but a noise! I swear my mind wasn't playing tricks on me! My Annabeth, she made a noise when she was a mute. I have to tell her this! But she was sleeping and… well I _liked_ how she was on me. But I couldn't be that selfish could I? I will tell her, but in a few more moments, maybe she would make another noise. Her fists tightened on my shirt, making it show my stomach a little. Her feet got a little more tangled up with mine and I was paralyzed by her, I couldn't move even if I wanted too. My heart raced, and I could feel hers too, she was that close.

Then she moved ever so slightly and placed her head on my shoulder, but when I turned to look I noticed how close her face was to mine, we could easily kiss because we were three centimeters apart. Then I slowly got my arms to work and placed my hands on her hips to place her to my side, but I was _very _distracted my her hiked up shorts. Get a grip Percy! Okay, I'm back… I picked her up gently and laid her at my side, but her hands were still at fist with my shirt. I tried to take them off, but she was strong, and I was trying hard not to wake her. So I tried to take the shirt off, so she would let go of me but as I lifted my head out of it, her gripped tightened and then released.

She looked around with her chest heaving and eyes wild.

"What's the matter?" She looked startled I was here and her eyes traveled to my chest. She looked around for my shirt but realized it was next to her hands. She lifted it in the air and looked at me in questioning.

"You had your fists in it, and I didn't want to wake you up by pulling them off, though I tried, so I tried to take it off."

She looked down and threw the shirt away from her like it was on fire. She was jumpy.

"Annabeth, what is the matter?"

She nodded, like nothing was wrong.

_Can I turn the music on?_ The writing was a little crooked and the O's were not as perfect as normal.

"Yeah, here," I said standing up to turn the light on. But she stood with me and walked to the light, eyes looking around still, expecting someone here. So I grabbed her hand and she jumped a mile.

"Okay, what did you dream about?" She only responded by shaking her head furiously.

"Annabeth, you tell me every other night." She nodded no.

"Tell me." No.

"Now!"

"Come on, I'll guess." That got something out of her. She nodded no and turned beet red.

"Was it a physical dream, like kissing?" She looked mortified.

"It was!" I didn't know how to take this. It would explain her fists, and maybe the noise, but who was she dreaming of? The though bothered me a bit.

"Um, Annabeth?" She turned away and sat on the bed, looking at the ground, avoiding me. At all costs. I walked over to her and sat next to her, and she scooted away. So I had to grab her wrists to stop her.

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something important." She looked up and her eyes said 'What?' in a real sarcastic manor.

"Um, when you were sleeping, like in the middle, I guess, you made a noise. A noise!" I tried to show her how good that was but she looked horrified. Why? She grabbed a notepad quickly.

_What noise?_

"I don't know, it was a soft noise, like a yawn maybe? But it was mixed with something else, I can't explain it."

_Why didn't you wake me up?_

"I was going to, but I, um, you were on top of me and I had to move you first." I gauged her reaction and it was what I thought. But I was surprised she could still write.

_On top of you? What do mean by _that_?_

"Well, you first put you fists on my shirt, but then you, like, climbed on me I guess. But you just tightened your fists a little afterwards and then you didn't do anything for a while. Then you made that sound and moved your head to my shoulder." There was no words to explain her expression- any syllables… wait… syn… synonyms! Any synonyms for mortified would work, she was all red, her palms sweating and she had a sparkle to her eyes, like tears were forming.

_I'm so sorry Percy. I didn't mean to… Is that sexual harassment? I'm not sure, but I really didn't mean to, I shouldn't have let that…dream take over me. I- _I stopped her from writing. Her hand was shaking and a few tears came down her cheeks because she was so nervous. She only looked guilty, and now I felt guilty.

"Annabeth, I don't really care. You need to calm down." She nodded no and was about to start writing. But I was mad at her now, she wouldn't let me talk, she was honestly over thinking it right now. I grabbed the notepad and threw it across the room. She looked up startled.

"Seriously, listen to me!" I yelled it the best I could at night, people were sleeping. She turned to me as I sat next to her again.

"I really, don't mind Annabeth. It was.. I don't know. But it's okay, understand? I. Don't. Care." She looked at me and turned to hug me, but it was awkward, so I just put her in my lap gently. She was a little surprised, but she held onto me with a meaningful hug. And I like hugging her back, massaging her back and tinkering with her hair a little. She pulled away with her face less stressed, but still cautious.

"Will you please relax?" I whispered to her. "You are kind of driving me insane right now." I looked down a little but Annabeth moved her hand to lift my chin up a little. And she thanked me with her eyes. But even after that, they softened a little, and I could see them a little gray. But I couldn't bring myself to look away, but to look at her beautiful face more. And I felt my hands unconsciously move to her waist, so she wouldn't fall.

And her hand stayed on my face, her thumb rubbing my chin a little. And she looked at my face too. But my heart raced a little when I looked at her rosy cheeks, and my stomach did somersaults when I looked at her lips. Was I…? But I think I answered myself when I moved a little closer to her face, and I stayed there fore a second. My stomach had a million butterflies right now. And I moved a little closer as Annabeth's hand moved to the back of my neck, her fingers twirled the hair in the nape of my neck that tickled me ever so slightly. And I was moving forward more but stopped right before my lips touched hers and I looked to her for a silent permission. She took a breath and moved forward, but we weren't touching, just hovering near, almost touching. I moved to fill the distance and closed my eyes as she did to. And what I felt….

Man, I couldn't think of anything to describe it, I was on fire. My stomach was in knots and my head felt light, my palms… But it was so innocent, I could only get a glimpse at what a kiss would be like with my best friend. So I deepened the kiss and surprised her, she almost fell back, and my grip on her waist moved to her hips, so I could hold her better. Well at least _that's what I told myself._ But she deepened it too. We just kept pushing closer together because of this kiss, it was… Man, um amazing? Great? The absolute best feeling I have ever had? I didn't know what to think of it, but I knew I loved it. I wanted to do it again. And again, and again. But I had to pull away for air, who knows how long we were kissing. But my chest was pounding and I took deep breaths and tried to get a grip, but I couldn't, so I looked at the girl in my lap.

Her eyes were wider and her lips were parted, but her chest was heaving to, and she looked at me with curiosity. But I didn't say one word, I couldn't bare to stop this wonderful moment. But I ran a hand through my hair, like I normally did, but this time I did it because I was so blown away. Her face was pink, and I moved my hand to her delicate cheek, and she leaned into it while closing her eyes. I moved my other hand and grabbed her face and did what I wanted to do since I took a breath. I kissed her again, deep and full of whatever I was feeling right now. She moved her feet from on the ground to around my waist so she wouldn't fall back. And she grabbed my hair tighter, and we were closer, and I was smashing my lips to hers, but it wasn't close enough-and I think she felt it too because she held tighter, and moved impossibly closer to me, and she put so much emotion into the kiss.

But I took the next move. I bite on her bottom lip lightly, and for a moment she forced her lips together, and I understood- she wasn't ready for that. And she started to pull away to do something, but it wasn't important. I pushed forward more with her and whispered 'forget it' to her and continued to kiss her while I could. But she tried to pull away again, and this time I let her. But I looked at her with concern? What did I do?

She looked around quickly and grabbed a pen in a split second, and started scribbling on her hand.

_Sorry I- _

"Annabeth, it's okay. Just… I don't know," I whispered. I wanted to kiss her more, my ADHD was flaring, but she didn't seem like she was ready, so I tried to take a breath and calm down. I went to lift her off my lap so she could sit down but when I did she tightened her legs around me and gave me a confused look.

_What did I do? Was it-_

"No! I thought you…" She blushed a little and nodded no furiously.

"Annabeth, you don't have to make excuses. You aren't ready, and we… We just _kissed_." Though I'm pretty sure it would be called a make-out to anyone else. But she needed baby steps.

_No, Percy, I just didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't just… do that when this is our first kiss._

"Annabeth?" She looked up, hair sticking to her forehead and I saw her hand was running out of room.

"Forget it, I already acknowledge it was to fast. I'm sorry." I really tried to get her to realize that.

_But, it's just. I don't want you to think-_

"Why would I think bad of you because you didn't do something during a kiss? Not to mention something you weren't comfortable with."

_Percy… _She didn't finish her sentence she just dropped the pen and hugged me tightly, gripping me like life or death. And I did the same for her but after she moved her feet I leaned back on the bed. She just laid on top of me and we both sat a few moments in silence wondering what we just did.

I wasn't sure if Annabeth wanted to be my girlfriend, or if I even wanted a girlfriend. But I wasn't concerned with messing up our friendship, we could never do that. But, I know I wanted to kiss her more, we couldn't just go around kissing each other as best friends right? But I was tired.

"Annabeth?" She looked up. I wanted to go to bed so I addressed it quickly.

"What are we now?" She seemed just as puzzled as me, a first.

_Well… I think I want to be more than we were before the kiss. _

"Well, me too. But does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I was so confused.

_Do you want to be?_

"Do you?"

_I don't know._

"Well I don't know if I'm fit for that. But I don't care, that is if you want to be."

_Should we try it?_

"Will I be able to, uh, _kiss _you?"

_Well yeah, I think._

"Well I'm game."

_Okay… so we are a couple now?_

"Happy anniversary?" She smiled like me and hugged me again.

Annabeth was my girlfriend now. I was a little worried, but that meant I could kiss her whenever I wanted. And every second since the kiss I wanted too, so I did. I took her face and placed kisses everywhere. She smiled and scrunched for face a bit, and if she could laugh, I knew she would.

"Goodnight Annabeth." She took my hand and squeezed it in response. But I turned and sighed-the light was still on. I turned it off quickly and climbed back into bed with my birthday girl girlfriend.

**Hah! I love it, and I hope you do too! I have a feeling a few specific people will flip. ****J well it's 4:30 am here…night. *yawn***


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I changed the age. Percy is already 14, and Annabeth is 14, as of today. I figure it would be better for Percy to be a few months older. I figured she seemed like a January birthday- since they came mid year and a few months have passed.**

**Annabeth's Pov-**

I woke up next to Percy to see him drooling, how could I have not saw that before? I shook him awake to ad wrote that I was going to go take a shower. He nodded, while sitting up. He stood up with me and went to grab some clothes to change into after his shower and walked to the closet, but he slammed the door shut as he opened it. I looked at him with question.

"After you get out of the shower, come to my room so I can give you your present and just wear this," he said throwing basketball shorts and a wife beater at me.

_Why these clothes?_

"I don't know, I was picked them out of a drawer. It would save you from putting on a whole new outfit with jeans and such."

I shrugged and turned to leave. _Bye Perce, I'll be out in a few._

"Okay, see you in a bit," and he pecked me goodbye. I blushed and kissed him on his cheek and left.

I figured I now had to shave, even though I did the day before last, because I was wearing those basket ball shorts. And I poured my lemon shampoo* into my hands and inhaled one of my favorite scents.

As I got out I towel dried my hair a bit and changed into the loose clothes of Percy's. They smelled just like him, and were a few sizes to big, but they were comfy. And I had worn a few of Percy's shirts before, he has a lot of the superhero ones that I love. And when I walked into the room I was rushed to sit on the bed.

"Well, I said I understand if you don't want to wear it," he said getting into the closet and pulling out a bag and a medium sized box. "But you will look beautiful in them. Happy birthday, Annabeth." He handed me the box and bag and sat next to me. I looked at him and he nodded for me to open them.

I went for the bags with the double C's of Channel first, and I was a little worried. Percy didn't have to get me a designer present. And I pulled out a long black, knitted sweater. It was beautiful, and it was very sophisticated, and it seemed to go to my mid thigh. I hugged Percy and went to open the box.

"There's more in the bag, you know." I gave him a questioning look and pulled out a necklace, it had pearls and diamond C's on it for Channel all on a silver chain. I held it in my hand now, and I saw a few tiny, metal, black bows on it to pull it all together. It was a long necklace with two chains- one to go above and below my chest and I wanted to put it on right now, so I handed it to him and pulled up my hair. He took the message and unhooked it and placed it on my neck. I looked down and it looked even better on. I smiled and I wanted to jump on Percy with hugs and kisses. So I did. I turned and jumped on him in a big hug while kissing him over and over rapidly. But afterwards, I just hugged him tightly and gave him one long kiss, which was amazing.

"Mm, I should give you gifts more often. I can happily say there is still a few things in the bag." I gave him a 'no way' look and put both of my hands in the bag. And I felt something silky and something soft. I pulled it out of the white bag and saw a white silk shirt with long sleeves, it would look so elegant with the necklace, but you could wear it any day, not just on days to look especially nice. And the skirt that resembled a pencil skirt, but was still flowy, and was a pencil skirt material. I put that both on the bed, as if I were planning to wear them, to see what they looked like together, and the coat toned to outfit down, so it was school wear. But if I didn't wear the jacket, it would look a little to fancy for school. I was 'speechless' in more than the sense that I couldn't talk.

I looked to Percy and felt a few tears come to my mind but wiped them before they could even consider falling, and I tried to send Percy my thanks by looking at him.

"Yeah, your welcome. Happy birthday." I grinned at him and turned to the box. He couldn't have possibly gotten me all this; was it a dream?

The box looked about the size of a shoe box, and I unwrapped it to see the same designer C's and a white bow to match the black glossy box. I undid the bow and opened the box to find boots. They were laced up, and had a great bottom and sole. They were very sturdy, but also looked very pretty. Their was no way he guessed my shoes size right….Right? I tried them on without socks for right now, and they fit perfectly. Maybe the skirt would be a little small or big.

I looked at him in questioning.

"My mom's assistant has a niece our age, she measured her and made it a smidge smaller. Go try it on," he insisted which pushing the clothes into my hand and leading towards the bathroom.

I put everything on, and I looked amazing. The blouse was perfect, and the knitting coat looked amazing with it. I was glad I shaved, because the skirt went right above my knees, and didn't sway as much as I thought, to my enjoyment. I hadn't worn to many skirts so I would like to walk and know it would sway short or anything. And I refused to believe this was mine. He couldn't give me all of this, but he would never go 'psyche!' and take everything away.

I walked out and saw that Percy had changed to. He had dark jeans on that weren't as baggy as normal and a superhero shirt- the Green Lantern. I loved how it brought out his eyes and it was tighter on him. I smiled and ran to him and gave him a big hug. I couldn't believe he gave me this. But when I looked up he leaned forward and kissed me deeply.

**Percy's Pov~**

I kissed her again, and squeezed her tighter to me and I went to sit on the bed. As I sat, she was in my lap and put her legs around me just like yesterday. I couldn't stop kissing her or bare to pull away, I was intoxicated by her. But I had to pull away, the morning knock for breakfast came and we had to be on our way. I controlled my breathing and led her downstairs but as soon as she sat down next too Nico and Thalia I grinned and said, "It's Annabeth's birthday." She gave me a glare and suddenly people were tripping over each others words saying happy birthday as I laughed.

"Why did you tell me?" Nico and Thalia yelled at the same time. They blushed but sent some pretty serious stares at her, and she shrugged. She wrote something down and Thalia kept going on about how she couldn't believe it.

At first hour we got a few stares, and two girls complimented her outfit. But by lunch she had girls asking her how most things costs and saying how they saw the shirt in the add from last month- the last one to come out. And I had to answer most of the questions but when someone asking if we were going out we looked at each other. She shrugged and I said, "Um, I guess, yeah." She only squealed and ran off with her friends. But I was getting real impatient real quick, and Annabeth could tell. She grabbed my hand rubbed it while we leaned back and listened to our iPods. But after a few seconds we were disrupted by the bell and I went to grab the trays and Annabeth followed me, fiddling with her necklace.

"I see you got a tutor after all," said Drew. She looked mad and looked at Annabeth accusingly.

"Oh lay off and go to sleep or something**"

"I will when I know how she managed to get showered with a designer outfit."

"Well, for the obvious, she isn't a bitch." Her friends gasped and she got angry.

"Oh please, you obviously only want her to like you or something."

"Are you trying to say I like her?"

"Well I would but you don't have the balls to say it."

"Sure I do. That's why we are going out," I grumbled as I walked away from her, with Annabeth holding my hand.

At the dinner table I went down in my pajamas, and I got a few looks. But I should do this every night, it is so comfortable! But Chiron called me to his office, and I was wondering what I did wrong.

"Hello Perseus."

"Hi Chiron, what did I do?"

"Nothing. But I need to have a word about your father." My fists tightened and I sat down.

"What about him?"

"He has requested a visit from you this weekend, and the court sees one visit acceptable as long as you are escorted by an official or your child councilor. And in this case, Brian is with another child so another one will pick you up tomorrow at 6 A.M."

"But, do I have to go? What if I refuse to see him?"

"You cannot, but you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"Okay. Do I have to go alone?"

"Well, I will ask. I will tell you at the end of dinner."

"Okay, thank you Chiron." He nodded and started dialing on the phone as I walked out. I was very mad at my dad for doing that. He called me the other day and mad me so mad, I took it out on Annabeth. Would she go with me if I asked? I know he is a killer, and I would have to tell her that he was in jail for murder. I couldn't blame her if she said no, _I _want to say no.

I was called in for the moment of truth at the end of dinner.

"You can take one friend, if they agree to go and if you tell me who it is tomorrow morning. It has to be a friend within… here."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Good luck, should I write down Annabeth in advance?" I was a little shocked, he never saw us but for dinner, and we didn't even sit next to each other during that.

"Um, not yet, I want her to decide."

"Okay, good luck with that Perseus."

"Thank you, good night sir." I walked out and turned nervous. I couldn't ask her to do that could I? But I realized I was as I knocked on her door.

The outside noises were louder tonight, as usual since it was Friday. Every weekend we were allowed to leave the grounds and go somewhere as long as we signed out, normally the place was deserted on weekends, except for Annabeth, Chiron, and I. But we went to the movies with Thalia and Nico a few times, to see the Avengers- Annabeth's favorite, and mine too- the Hungers Games, and recently Men in Black 3. **(AU- I went to the HG and Avengers premiers! I love those movies.)**

She opened the door in her pajamas and I immediately laid on her bed. But she pushed me over a little and laid down next to me and I put my arm out for her to lay down on. She leaned on me and closed her eyes, and I guess it is now or never.

"Hey Annabeth?" She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Okay, so I have to visit my father tomorrow. Do you think you could come with me?" she nodded a yes and closed her eyes again.

"Yeah, but you should know what he is in there for, the prison I mean." She looked at me again.

"He, uh, he killed a family. I'm not sure who, I always covered my ears. And I swear he will be in handcuffs, I'm not even planning on talking to him, but I have to visit him, by order of the court." She grabbed a paper.

_It's okay. I'll go, you seem pretty shaken. Besides there will be glass, and handcuffs, even police. _

"Okay. Thank you."

_Yeah, and thank you for my birthday presents. I loved them so much. _

"Your welcome. Did you have a good birthday?"

_Of course I did. Thank you._

"Why are you thanking me?"

_Well, if you weren't here with me and everything I would have spent it alone. _I knew that feeling well enough, my dad doesn't even know the year I was born, let alone the day. And when I told him once, he handed me a beer and said, "Drink up, birthday boy." He was the worst, and he had a bad smell too.

"Okay." I picked her up, and sat her on top of me, so I could see her face. She blushed, because she was startling me and laid down more, but kept her head up to look at me. I stared into her eyes, which were especially gray right now.

"Your very pretty, Annabeth." I don't know why I said it. I can blame my ADHD for it since I blurt things out sometimes.

I moved all her hair to her left shoulder and leaned in to kiss her. But as I was taking time with her, leaning forward, she pushed her lips against mine with her eyes closed. I kissed her back and rested my hands on her hips gently. She grabbed my hair and held it tight, kissing me with an unknown urgency. Then she bit on my bottom lip, but I didn't know what to do then. Yesterday she wasn't ready, was she rushing it now… I think. But was she the one to go to peer pressure, even when it was just me?

"You…you don't have to do that." I said, taking a breath. She opened her eyes and nodded a yes.

"No, Annabeth, you weren't re-" But I was cut off by her kiss, and she nibbled on my bottom lip one more time. But this time I opened my mouth and let her in. She had a very sweet taste and I loved it, and I was addicted to this now too. I kept kissing her and eventually we laid down to go to sleep. But my dream was nothing like my day.

*** Well this one is obvious. When Percy first realized how Annabeth smelt, it was like lemons.**

**** 'Go to sleep or something' this is a reference to the movie. When Percy is sneaking out of came and Grover and Annabeth come, he tells them he is leaving and to go to sleep or something, I love that line!**

**Oh and did you notice about the Hoover Dam a few chapters ago? During the Titan's Curse- when he, Thalia, Grover, and Zoë were there- he said these facts that Annabeth had spouted off earlier. Next chapter is the big one, or the next. ****J **


	9. Chapter 9

*Dream*

_My dad hit me again. He kept it up because he was so angry and drunk. But as I cringed away as he left he stumbled and fell on the couch. I took the opportunity to run to my room and lock the door. I knew I was safe now because I have all the universal keys to all the doors in the house in my dresser. I had finally found them all and I was safe. But when he is drunk he forgets and still searches for them, if he could even walk. _

_As I turned for my mirror, I was shocked to see Annabeth right there. She had a concerned look in her eyes and took my face in her hands. _

"_Percy are you okay?" She said it, because she always talks in my dreams. And sometimes I am surprised when I wake up and she returns to her true voice- silence._

"_He did it again," I said._

"_He is such a pig, come here, I'll make you feel better."_

"_Okay, but you need to be careful. Who knows if he is passed out for good."_

"_It doesn't matter Percy, I have you now." Said and kissed me deeply. _

_But I knew how the dream went from there. I always had this horrible dream, but since the kiss, every time I slept, even for a second, the second part of the dream had something added. Before he hit me, I turned, Annabeth is here, and it happened right then. But now the dream had a new order- he hit me, I turned, Annabeth is here, then we fool around. Then when I'm happy, it happens. But I was scared at how vivid the dreams were and how they made my hormones rage. She was so beautiful, I couldn't help it. But as she pulled the top back over her head my father finds a paperclip to unlock the door. And as I try to grab her away from him, he shoots. And my beautiful girl drops to the ground, a bullet through her neck. She always looks the same- shocked and hurt. And I take her hand and try to cover the wound. And she takes her last breath as another shot is fired. One right through my heart. And everything goes black._

I wake up with a start, like normal. But as soon as I get my breathing controlled, it is time for Annabeth to wake up and I see her becoming restless. Her face twists in fear and hurt and I shake her awake, like our normal routine goes.

And she looked around and saw her room, and stared at me. She hugged me and laid on top of me again. And she made a 'mm' noise. I was surprised, but I didn't want to freak her out.

"Annabeth?" She looked at me, just as surprised. "You made another noise! Can you do it again?"

Her mouth opened hesitantly and her Adam's apple moved but no sound came. She looked very disappointed.

"It's okay, Rome wasn't built in a day,* try it again. I know you can do it. You aren't truly mute are you? You have spoken before?" She nodded a yes and tried again. Nothing.

"One more time, go 'mm'." This time her lips closed and she concentrated. A 'mm' noise filled the room softly. I was so proud of her, she made the noise! If she could make a noise, surely she could say a word.

"Oh my gods. I can't- you just- You did it!" I gave her a bone crushing hug, while her and I stayed bewildered.

"Oh man. Do it again." And she made the same noise very loud. It was because she remembered how to make the sound. If she could remember how to say the words, she could speak again.

I waited for Annabeth to come over to my room. And when she did walk inside, she went straight to my closet and took out a Spiderman shirt. But we were running a little late, so she turned around so her back was facing me, and pulled her old shirt off and threw the other shirt over her head.

"Um, sure, you can borrow a shirt." She smiled and put her wet hair in a ponytail. She turned to me and checked her pockets. Her iPod, notepad, and pen were there. And her earbuds were dangling from her neck. She took my hand and we went down stairs to meet the child supporter that would take us to the prison.

"Annabeth?" The young woman with black cropped hair smiled at Annabeth. And I moved my hands in my pockets. Annabeth let go and wrote on a paper for her. After a few laughs on the woman's part she turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Percy."

"Hi Percy, I'm Courtney. I was Annabeth's child supporter/ councilor."

"Well, small world huh?" But I didn't know how small the world was until we arrived at the prison- that's when my dad found a way to ruin my life even when he was behind bars.

"Yes, we should get going if your dad wants to see you."

"It's a-okay. Lets keep talking."

"That isn't the attitude. You have to go, but think on the bright side if you want. You don't have to talk to him."

I walked and told Chiron Annabeth would be going with me. And I was so tired, I fell asleep twice on the way there. But when we arrived, Courtney handed us the already filled out visitor forms and we walked through the high security gates. We went through 'LAX' and were told repeatedly 'no public affection.' After the fifth time I spoke up about it.

"Okay, sir, I understand it. No PDA or shenanigans, no killing, and I can plea the fifth amendment to anyone in the establishment, though not in that order. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Now keep going." Annabeth looked a little surprised at the whole place, but I had been inside a jail before with my father.

But then the moment of truth came when we were lead through to see my father. As soon as I saw the idiot known as Gabe Jackson, my fists went tight, and my jaw locked. But Annabeth stopped walking altogether and she grabbed my wrist shaking with fear.

"What Annabeth?" But she looked ready to pass out and I turned worried.

"What is it Annabeth?" I grabbed the notepad and pen out of her backpocket and handed it to her. But that's when the cop came over.

"That is a display of affection son, if you do it again, you will be asked to leave."

"Okay, look sir. I'm helping her because she is unable to talk and is clearly in a bad state if you would observe. So I don't think it is my fault you take me helping a mute friend get her notepad and pen out as 'affectionate' or PDA."

"Watch it kid."

"Or what? You'll kick me out? I would rather be out. I am forced by the New York, New York court to be here for one visit while my father is in this prison for murder."

"So you are the Jackson kid."

"Sadly," I said trying to get Annabeth to write something down.

"Dammit! Can I get a chair for her?"

"Yeah, right over there next to Mr. Jackson." But Annabeth paled and shook her head no violently.

"It's my dad? What about him?" She started crying, oh gods what was wrong?

"Annabeth, write it down. Now!" She looked straight ahead at my dumb-ass father and wrote it down without looking.

_He killed my family_, it said. And I could barely read the writing.

"What is your last name?" A bad feeling sank into my stomach.

_Chase. _I ran to the glass and asked a simple question that shattered my heart.

"What was the name of the family you killed?"

"Your girlfriend's, the Chase's." Anger boiled in me.

"You fucking bastard! What the hell is a-matter with you?" Gods I wanted to pull my hair out and the cop grabbed me before I could jump him, apparently it was visible how pissed I was.

"Rot in prison you asshole!" I turned and grabbed Annabeth, still mad and she was still upset and pulled her back towards the room, but the cop opened the door before I would attempt breaking it to get out. The room was quiet, and Annabeth was stiff and sobbing. I searched my pockets and found nothing useful. I took her notepad and pen away and put it in my own pocket as I took my phone out.

"Chiron, we are leaving. The asshole did something to screw everything up. We are going to walk, don't pick us up. I'll get her there by 1. She needs something to eat," I said while glancing at Annabeth.

"Okay Perseus."

I put the phone in my pocket and as the door was closing in the room where my father was he ran up to the door. But I covered Annabeth's ear as he said "I love you."

"Go rot in hell you bastard. Leave me alone. And don't call me, I'll find a way to get a restraining order." As I turned to him with a glare he looked hurt, he most have been a good actor or some crap.

I was torn between my own anger at my father and the concern for Annabeth. She was going to faint while I looked for a insignificant box of tissues. She moved robotically, and stiff, with a pale face as she wiped her tears. I finally found a box and grabbed a handful and started wiping her face, trying to ignore the stares and whispers about the troubled boy and crazy girl. She grabbed the tissues and did it herself and I focused on getting out of here. If I was here any longer I would kill my father. Not that I would regret it.

I maneuvered her in the crowd with my hands covering her eyes to block out my father and the people around us. And I walked up to a cop that had seen the whole thing.

"Hi sir, can we leave? I think we have caused enough trouble, I'm sorry." I took another glance at Annabeth and searched my pockets for gum. Maybe the sugar would help her.

I pulled it out and handed it to her. "Chew this, the sugar will help." I unwrapped it and gave it back to her as she wiped her face wit a tissue. She focused on chewing it and a shade of color returned to her face and I sighed in relief as the cop directed us out.

He opened the door and wished me luck with Annabeth.

"Thank you sir."

"Your doing a good job with her, I think she is in shock. May I ask what happened? I didn't hear." I covered her ears tight and told him we just discovered my father killed her family. "We go to the same orphanage."

"Well, I don't know what to say, has she had water?"

"Not since breakfast, I was going to go down a mile and get her a drink at the fast food joint."

"Wait here." He came back a minute later with a bottle of Dasani.

"Thank you, I need to go sit her down."

"I see that." Then he went back inside the prison and I set her down on a table outside. But I couldn't kneel down with her sitting on the bench so I lifted her onto the table. She seemed to stop crying and I put the tissues in my pocket.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" She nodded yes.

"Are you dizzy?" She nodded yes again.

"What about… do you feel like you are going to faint?" She nodded no. She looked better with the water and she was relaxing more.

"Okay, we will talk later, just forget it for now. Let's go eat." I handed her the notepad and pen, asking her where she wanted to eat.

_In-n-out?_

"I love that place," I said smiling.

***It is said in the new Heroes of Olympus series, it is said Rome wasn't built in a day, also in the website (it's almost done, go check it out!)**

**Well maybe next chapter I will have Annabeth's reaction. But if you are a reader of The Move In, I won't be updating it for a while, I am planning on what to do with it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own, Rick does. But review and favorite! ****J**

**Percy's Pov~**

As we made our way back to the other prison- that we live in- Annabeth calmed down quite a bit. But every once and a while she would start crying, which I could understand.

But as I walked into my room with her, she had a different expression on. Not a remorseful one, but…surprised? I laid down on the bed and tried to clear my head, but the anger came back. And I rubbed my head to make it better, but it didn't work and I looked at Annabeth.

She shook my shoulder and pointed to her throat.

"What? Does your throat hurt?" She nodded no and cleared her throat.

"Percy." She said it in a beautiful tone of voice and said it again.

"Percy…"

"Oh my gods Annabeth! How did you do it? Can you talk anymore?"

"I think so." She still spoke in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, but it cracked when she said think.

"Oh my gods. How can you do it?"

"Your dad," her voice cracked then she paused and spoke again. "He shocked me back to talking. Like he traumatized me into not talking." Her voice cracked a few times, but I was still fascinated with the sound that came out, I must have looked like an idiot.

"How-Why didn't you talk earlier?"

"I didn't think I could, but I felt it, Percy. I knew I could talk," her voice cracked and she blushed more, "I don't know how, but I did feel it. But I'm not to enthused on the cracking." I gave her a hug.

"I like the cracking. You have the best voice I had ever heard." She pulled away at that one.

"I doubt that."

"No, really. It's really…beautiful." She blushed at punched my arm.

"Your cheesy."

"No if I were cheesy I would have added 'just like you' after that."

She shrugged. And I knew I needed to get the elephant out of the room.

"So…I really am your nightmare."

"What?"

"Well your bad dreams are about what my dad…did."

"Yeah. But it… I couldn't believe I would see him again. Your dad tried to rape me after he killed them. Did you know that?" No, I didn't and if I would have I would have killed him at the prison. Annabeth must have saw the look because she turned… I don't know what she was thinking.

"Percy, calm down."

"I can't, he tried to rape you."

"I know but…" She couldn't think of something to say, she looked as mad as me, but she was trying to ignore it.

"God that bastard has nerve." At least he was sentenced life in there, and I will only visit him once; I already have and won't need to again. But I was so mad! And counting to ten wasn't going to help this time, but one look at Annabeth made me calm a little.

"What is it?"

"I don't remember it. That day led to some blackouts, besides my voice stopping. And I remember getting knocked down and waking up to a neighbor pulling him off me. But the court ordered a test about it, to see if he did rape me or not." My dad couldn't of…

"What did the test say?"

"It said I was still pure. But the court charged him with sexual harassment along with the murders."

**Annabeth's Pov~**

He looked relieved, and I was too. I could talk, and the more I told Percy, the better I felt. Though I still hate his father, I could never hate Percy. But I knew my new nightmares would be about the prison- Gabe, Percy's reaction, and this talk. But I wasn't to happy that it would be like that, but I knew by subconscious enough.

Although I can't deny that I have a different outlook on Percy, I couldn't hate him for his father. He seemed to hate him too, and he took care of me when I was paralyzed by my own fear. I know my mind opened something from the blackout because I saw flashes of what Gabe did to me. I remember him jumping on me and making me feel dirty. But I know why I didn't like Percy rubbing my back a few weeks ago, or was it months? Because his dad did it to me when he was messing with me. But I can't help but feel week about what happened after I saw Gabe.

If I were to relive it, I know I would do the same thing because I was paralyzed again, and a robot. I don't even know why I regret it, Percy didn't seem to feel burdened by it, he helped me and I couldn't help but admire him. He took care of me. Even when I wasn't okay.

But the talking to him…it seemed private. I didn't feel that it would be fair for me to talk with Percy first and then go of trying to yell 'look at me, I can talk!' But I was in no way happy about how my voice worked. It cracks constantly and I haven't mastered how to control the volume in the few words I have said. I start at a normal volume and end with a whisper, but the more I try to keep my voice tone higher, the more I whisper.

"Percy?"

"What? What's wrong?" He looked at me frantically.

"I'm fine. I wanted to ask you," I paused so I could raise my voice from a whisper. "Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset at your father."

"It's just, I didn't know. And neither did you."

"Yeah but-"

"I was mad the other day because my father called me. Sorry I took it out on you." I felt bad then, because I tried to yell 'screw you' to him when he was in a bad mood about his murderer father.

"Percy. Can we just forget about this?"

"What?" Why was he angry? He was almost shouting.

"Can we," I took another breath," Just forget about your father? I don't want to think about him."

"But, don't you want to tell me what happened? Shouldn't I know?" He looked very mad suddenly, though at his father or myself- I am unsure.

"I don't like talking about it," I say, whispering.

"But can't you at least tell my what my father didn't? All I know is you have dreams, no _nightmares _about what my father has done. And all I know about them is that sometimes they are the real version of the murder, and sometimes I… I turn into my father," He says softy at the end.

"But I can't… no I don't want to tell anyone." I look down and twiddle my thumbs together.

"Not even me?" The tone of his voice made me feel horrible, hurt and.. Well just hurt. He looked at me from beneath his lashes, but it was only because he was trying to hide his eyes… that were brimmed with water-tears. I am making him cry?

"Percy I-"

"No, Annabeth, I get it. It traumatized you. I'm sorry." But as he said it, he was still hurt and one of the tears brimmed over. He quickly wiped it and got up to fiddle with stuff on his desk, organizing it. My heart broke a little inside.

"No, Percy I get it, but your right. You should know why you are putting up with nightmares that you don't know contain." I got up and rubbed his back but he flinches away from me.

"No." Even with the one word his voice broke and he was wiping his eyes furiously and his ears were red.

"I' m going to take a shower real quick." He turned so I couldn't see his face and walked into the bathroom. And a few seconds later I heard the shower run and I sighed, laying on his bed. I waited for him to get out, but it was taking longer than normal, so I took a math book out and got a lesson ahead by the time he came out.

But my breathe stuck in my throat when he walked out in only a towel around his waist. His black hair looked almost streaked with purple and water was dripping from it and his green eyes sparkled more than usual. He looked around and looked stunned when he saw me on his bed.

"Oh," his voice cracked and I noticed the pink shade to his eyes. "I didn't realize you would still be here." He turned and got into a 'dresser' to retrieve boxers and a white undershirt with sleeves. He went into the bathroom once more and came out dressed in the boxers and shirt, throwing is towel into a basket by the door.

I nodded to answer him, afraid my voice would crack.

"Do you want to skip dinner? I'm tired." He laid down and took the math book off the bed.

"Sure," I squeaked. He sat down next to me but before he turned off the light, I tugged on his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm not dressed."

"Oh," He said getting up to find me night clothes I'm sure. He wandered and retrieved me the same thing he was wearing, but different colored boxers- dark blue.

"Your boxers?" I said blushing.

"Why not? Unless you want to walk all the way to your room and get clothes and dress.."

"Whatever Seaweed Brain." **(AN- yeah I'm sticking with the names. J)**

I came out of the bathroom feeling very baggy with Percy's clothes on me. Maybe this shirt was a size bigger than normal, though it fit perfectly on Percy, very fit even. And I felt weird wearing his boxers over my panties but I could live, I was far to tired to go to my room.

So I laid down next to Percy and waited to talk with him in the morning.

**This has been complete for a while, but I forgot to update, sorry. I am going to be focused more on my other stories at the moment. So look at my new story- Head Cannons- and I will be working on the sequel to my first story- The Move In. J**


End file.
